The Pain You Caused
by ThE dUnCmEiStEr
Summary: Harry asks out someone and gets rejected. Ron goes out with her and harry loses it and is determined to win her back. Please R&R.
1. Default Chapter

**The Pain You Caused**

**Chapter 1: Starting To Hurt**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the stuff except the plot so don't steal it. I based this on a real life experience so please R&R. I've also brought in a new character her name is Hayley so please don't steal her.**

She was walking over to him her arms outstretched. Harry had only one thing on his mind and that was how much he loved her.

"Morning" he said brightly after she had hugged him.

"Morning" Hayley replied.

"So, erm, Hayley" Harry began.

"Yes Harry" as though she knew what was coming.

"Have you thought anymore about my question that I asked you in the common room last night?" he asked while blushing.

"Um, well yes, Harry, I have" she said her fears having just been confirmed.

"And" said Harry his heart leaping into his throat.

"Well see Harry, I only just broke up with dean last week and I told him I didn't want a boyfriend right now. But if I go out with you he'll never talk to me again" she said slowly and grimly.

"So basically you're saying no" Harry said while his heart dropped right past its usual spot and settled somewhere near his feet.

"No Harry I'm saying try again in a couple of weeks" she said watching his face fall.

"I still do like you but I just don't want to go out with you right now" she said

"Sure whatever" Harry said devoid of emotion.

"Please don't be mad at me" she said pleadingly.

"Look here comes Ron can we talk about this later?" he asked her.

"Sure if you want" she said.

She then left to go to the bathroom. Ron sat down in her vacated seat and began pulling every dish in sight towards him.

"Ornin" Ron said through all the food.

"Morning" mumbled Harry, his mind still on Hayley.

"What's up" asked Ron having finally swallowed all the food.

"Nothing, I'm fine" said Harry in a voice quite unlike his own.

"Don't bullshit me Harry. You haven't been yourself since you talked to Halez yesterday" he said frowning.

"Look Ron just drop it ok. I don't really want to talk about it" he said getting angry.

At this point Hermione joined them and after having chosen her breakfast she turned to look at them.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing" said Harry aggressively.

"There's no need to get angry with me I just wanted to know that's all" she said taken aback.

"Sorry. What have we got first" he asked.

"That's quite alright and its history of magic so we had better hurry up or we'll be late" she said.

"Hey Hermione can I borrow your essay because I kind of didn't do mine" said Ron apprehensively.

"No Ronald you can not. You should have written it in your homework planner I gave you for Christmas last year" she said firmly.

Harry and Ron exchanged an uneasy glance. Harry knew what Hermione would be like if she found out they burnt them at the start of this year.

Seeing this Hermione said:

"You still have them don't you" she said.

"Look Hermione we still have got them we just haven't used them in a while okay. We won't forget again" Harry said avoiding another blow up.

llllllllllllllllllllllll

That day passed without much event unless you count Crabbe, Goyle and Malfoy trying to hex him just after charms. They would have succeeded had professor McGonagall not been walking past at the time. To Ron and Harry's glee they were suspended from school for two weeks.

When they arrived back at the common room that night however Harry found a surprise waiting for him. It was Hayley.

"hi, want to go for a walk" she asked.

"sure just let me drop my stuff and ill be right back" he said

"okay" Hayley said.

In five minutes Harry was back down

"ill see you guys later" he said.

"see ya Harry" they said in unison.

So Harry and Hayley left the common room together.

"you know I really don't understand why those two just don't go out. They are so perfect for each other" Hermione said to Ron after the portrait had shut.

"mmmm" said Ron his mind obviously not on the subject.

"boys" said Hermione huffily.

llllllllllllllllllllllll

"well what do you wan to talk about" Harry asked Hayley though he thought he knew what was coming.

"well I wanted to talk about this morning actually" she said.

"how did I know" Harry said grimly.

"look Harry I'm really sorry. Please don't hate me" she said nearly crying.

"I could never hate you. Not even if you took everything but my clothes from me and held a gun to my head" he said.

"Really. Well I need to tell you something" she said.

"what is it" he asked.

"well Ron asked me out at lunch today" she said.

Harry said nothing.

"and I wanted to know what you thought" she said.

"I reckon you should say yes" Harry said sarcastically.

"really" she said.

"of course" he said not sure whether she had detected the sarcasm in his voice.

"okay then" she said.

And with that she hugged him and gave him a little kiss on the cheek.

When he returned to the common room he saw Ron bent over his potions essay. Harry tried to sneak past him but he tripped and fell flat on his face.

"Harry are you alright" said Ron walking over to him.

"yeah I'm fine" he said not really wanting to talk to Ron at the moment.

"how was your chat with Halez?" he asked him.

"look I don't want to talk about it okay" he said.

And with that he stormed off up the stairs leaving a very confused Ron in his wake. When he got to his dormitory he threw himself on his bed and stared at the picture of Sirius he had put on his bedside table.

"you have no idea how much I miss you right now Sirius" he said with tears in his eyes.

With that he fell asleep glasses and all.


	2. Pain

**The Pain You Caused**

**Chapter 2: Pain**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the stuff except the plot and Hayley so don't steal them. The song featured in this chapter is called Extraordinary Girl and it's by Greenday. It can be found on their album American Idiot. Its track nine.**

It was the first day of December and there was a Hogsmeade visit planned for the next day. Harry planned to ask Hayley if she wanted to go with him.

However when he found her finally he saw something that devastated him. Hayley was all over Ron. They were kissing and hugging and doing all sorts of other things.

Seeing this Harry ran.

He didn't know how long he ran for or where to. But when he finally stopped he sat down and cried. He had been there for who knows how long when Hermione found him and walked up to him.

"Hey Harry I was won- Harry are you alright?" she asked seeing him crying.

The next thing he knew he was on Hermione's shoulder crying.

"How could she have done this" he asked Hermione as if she knew what was going on.

"Wait a minute Harry, who could have done what?" she said.

"Hayley's going out with Ron two days after I asked her out and she said try again in a couple of weeks because she didn't w- want a b-boyfriend right now" he sobbed with tears spattering down her shirt.

"Oh I see. Well Harry if it helps I'm upset to because I liked Ron but now she's got him so I don't know what to do" she said.

"You really like Ron?" Harry asked her.

"Yeah but you know what I'm going out with dean right" she said.

"Yeah" said Harry.

"Well I should be loyal to him but seeing Hayley and Ron together makes me sad and depressed" she said tearing up.

"Hey look if it's any consolation I'll be here to help you through it if you want?" he said.

"Sure thanks Harry you're a really good friend you know" she said.

"That's okay. You still wanna go to Hogsmeade?" he asked her.

"Sure" she said.

And then they hugged and walked off in the direction of Hogsmeade.

llllllllllllllllllllllll

When they got there they decided to go to Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes to see how business was going.

When they got in there however they saw Hayley and Ron together all over each other again. Harry felt Hermione's hand tighten around his.

Hayley looked over in his direction but Harry just kept walking on towards the counter to see if they had any Zeffers in stock and also to see the solution for a Rowabelt solution which made the drinkers body controlled by the person who made it. Harry had used it many times so he was just over at the counter so he didn't have to talk to her.

"Oh I can't stand it Harry can we leave please" Hermione asked looking over in their direction.

"Sure" said Harry glad for the excuse to leave.

They decided they wanted to go to the three broomsticks for a Butterbeer and a chat.

"Hi Madam Rosmerta can I have two Butterbeer's please" said Harry.

"Sure darling is there anything else" she asked.

"Umm no thanks that will do" said Harry.

"Okay I'll bring them over to you" said Madam Rosmerta.

So they chose a secluded table over in a corner and sat waiting for the Butterbeer's to arrive.

"Are you sure you're okay Harry" asked Hermione after a while.

"Yeah" he said absentmindedly.

"No Harry I know you too well to see that you are not okay what's wrong?" she asked.

Just at that moment Ron and Hayley walked in hand in hand.

"I can't stand seeing those two together because the thought that, that could have been me is eating me up inside" he said tears coming to his eyes.

"Look Harry why don't we get our Butterbeer's and walk back up to the school?" Hermione asked him.

"Sure ill be glad to get away" said Harry.

llllllllllllllllllllllll

After that day Harry avoided eating at the same time as Ron and Hayley because he found the pain unbearable.

However when he was walking to divination being five minutes late from leaving his bag in the dormitory that morning he heard someone call his name.

"Harry" they yelled.

"What" he said with a feeling he knew who it was.

"Why have you been avoiding me" asked Hayley.

"What do you mean" Harry asked.

"You know perfectly well what I mean" she said.

"Oh yeah I spose" he said.

"So why have you been avoiding me?" she asked again.

"Isn't it obvious" he said.

"No Harry I have no idea what you mean" she said.

"Well it's just that I can't stand seeing you and Ron together with the knowledge that, that could have been me. I can't stand it" he said tears coming to his eyes.

"Harry you told me to say yes to him, you told me" she said.

"You actually think I was serious" Harry said.

"Ah well good point" she said.

"Well look Harry I'm really sorry please don't be angry at me" she said.

"Yeah well fine whatever ill talk to you later" he said.

Then Harry walked off and left her behind him looking very confused and upset.

When he got to divination and had uttered a hurried apology to Professor Trelawney there was only one seat left and that was beside Ron.

"Hi" said Ron.

Harry ignored him.

"Okay then" said Ron.

Just then Professor Trelawney walked up to them and asked them where their homework was which once again Harry hadn't done.

So he had just landed himself a divination detention when Ron decided to try and talk to him again.

"So how are you" he asked.

"Shit" Harry said.

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Oh I wonder why" he said.

"Oh I get it" he said comprehension dawning on his face.

"Yeah well don't talk about it okay" snapped Harry.

"Sure whatever" said Ron.

After that not another word was said between them for the rest of the day.

When Harry got back to his dormitory that night he got out his guitar and a pen and paper and wrote this song:

**She's an extraordinary girl**

**In an ordinary world**

**And she can't seem to get away**

**He lacks the courage in his mind**

**Like a child left behind**

**Like a pet left in the rain**

**She's all alone again wiping the tears from her eyes**

**Some days he feels like dying**

**She gets so sick of crying**

**She sees a mirror of herself**

**An image she wants to sell**

**To anyone willing to buy**

**He steals the image in her kiss **

**From her hearts apocalypse**

**From the one called Whatsername**

**She's all alone again wiping the tears from her eyes**

**Some days he feels like dying**

**Some days it's not worth trying**

**Now that we both are finding**

**She gets so sick of crying**

With that Harry fell down on the bed crying and fell asleep clothes and all.

**A/N: The song in this fic was from my other one extraordinary girl. It was my first one so it was crap but please R&R.**


	3. Help is on its way

**The Pain You Caused**

**Chapter 3: Help is on its way**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the stuff except the plot and Hayley so don't steal them. Thanx heaps to my reviewers. Also by the wayif u have read druggo frogs latest plz dont believe him because i didnt stab him in the back thats just him trying to shy away from the truth. Plz help me.I need sum1 2 talk 2.**

When Harry woke up it was about 12:30pm Saturday afternoon and he could hear everyone's shouts and splashes drifting up from the grounds so he decided to go and join them all avoiding, of course, Ron and Hayley.

But before he did all of that his stomach reminded him of what he needed first food. So he decided to go and raid the kitchens to see what food the House Elves could give him.

When he got there dobby greeted him like a dog greets his master with great joy and his ears flapping everywhere.

"Harry potter sir I am most pleased to see you" he said.

"Er me to dobby. Umm have you got any food to feed a starving sixth year?" he asked.

"Sure Harry potter sir you can have whatever you like" said dobby.

"Well can I have a plate of bacon and eggs with some toast and honey on it please dobby" asked Harry.

"Of course Harry potter" said dobby.

And quicker than you could click there was a plate of bacon and eggs with toast and honey on it in front of him ready to eat.

"Thanks dobby" he said and started to dig in.

Once he had finished he thanked the house elves again and then decided to go up and visit his owl Hedwig and see how she was also he had a letter to write.

When he got there however Hayley was up there and was for once without Ron.

Harry tried to leave quietly but he tripped and she heard him.

"Who the- oh it's you Harry" she said.

"Yeah it is" he said coldly.

"What are you doing here" she asked apparently unaware that Harry was very angry at the moment

"Checking my owl, what about you?" he asked wishing he could be somewhere else.

"Oh I'm just sending a letter" she said quickly. Harry could see that wasn't all.

"Well then if that's all, ill be going" she said her eyes getting red.

"Sure" said Harry.

When Harry got back to the common room he saw a letter waiting for him on his bedside table.

He ripped into it and this is what it said:

_Harry,_

_I know you are heaps pissed at the fact that I'm going out with Ron. But the thing is you said it was okay for me to go out with him. I'll dump him if you really want me to just don't stay angry at me it hurts deep inside._

_All my love_

_Hayley_

Harry could not believe what he had just read. He sat there for five minutes and got up with a plan fully formed in his mind. He grabbed his parchment and wrote.

llllllllllllllllllllllll

The next day Harry decided he needed to get on with his mountainous pile of homework. He got down to the common room desk and set up all of his stuff. But after an hour he had not gotten very far. He just couldn't concentrate; he needed to get some fresh air.

He decided to go for a walk around the lake. When he got outside he saw something he needed to think twice about, Hayley walked up to Ron, said something and then walked away. Harry didn't dare let the thought cross his mind. But it did anyway. Could she have just dumped him? No it wasn't possible thought Harry. He had to know the truth so he went over to her and decided to talk to her.

"Hey Halez" he said.

"Wha- oh hi Harry how are you" she said.

"Me I'm fine he said. Hows things with you and Ron?" he asked.

"Fine, just fine" she said.

"That's good, well I've gotta go because I need something from the library and It closes soon. Just thought I'd come and see how you were doing" he said his hopes diminished.

"Okay then see ya later" she said.

So Harry decided to go up to the library in keeping with his promise to Hayley. He needed to find Hermione anyway.

When he got there however she was nowhere to be found so he turned around and left for the common room.

When he got there he found her bent over a piece of parchment as usual.

He decided to sneak up on her and surprise her.

"BOO" he said poking her in the back.

She screamed and said:

"You asshole Harry" she said laughing and then poked him back.

"What are you doing" he asked after they had finished their poke war.

"Just writing a letter" she said casually.

"To who?" Harry asked.

"Viktor" she said.

"How is he doing after you two broke up" he asked playfully.

"He's fine for your information. And we never broke up because we were never going out you understand" she said firmly.

"I was just playing" he said.

"Yeah I know" she said smiling.

Harry was thinking about what to say when an owl turned up at the window.

"Who are you looking for" he asked.

Then the owl held out its leg for him and he knew it was for him but he didn't know who from. It looked very official.

He ripped it open and this is what it said:

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_I wish too see you in my office at 9:00 tomorrow morning due to a problem we have. Just bring yourself and your trunk, please pack all of your belongings into it as you will not be returning to Gryffindor Tower._

_Yours truly,_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_Headmaster Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

What the hell is going on thought Harry? So with that he began to pack his trunk.

**A/N: well there you go plz review and get others to read my stuff too. Thanx heaps u guyz rok.**


	4. Surprise and Shock

**The Pain You Caused**

**Chapter 4: Surprise and Shock**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the stuff except the plot and Hayley so don't steal them. Thanx heaps to my reviewers. The song in this story is Wake me up when September ends by none other than Greenday. Its number 11 on their newest album American Idiot. **

Harry had no idea what was going on when he got up went to the headmasters office. But he didn't have to wonder what was going on for very long. When he arrived Hayley was there as well.

"Ah thank you for coming Mr Potter" said Dumbledore.

"What's going on Professor?" Harry queried Dumbledore.

"Well seeing as it's the last term of school I have decided to let our new head boy and girl settle into their new quarters" said Dumbledore smiling.

"Head what" Harry said not registering what Dumbledore just said.

"Yeah what do you mean sir" Hayley asked also not registering properly what Dumbledore said.

"You two are our new head boy and girl" said Dumbledore.

"Seriously" asked Harry.

"Yes seriously, but you can not tell your fellow students as they will spread it" said Dumbledore.

"Well what are we mean to tell them?" asked Harry.

"Just tell them that you have been selected to try out the new living quarters that maybe changed into the new common room for Gryffindor" said Dumbledore.

"Hey that's a good idea thanks sir" said Harry.

"I will have Professor McGonagall show you to your new quarters, oh and by the way good luck" said Dumbledore.

"Thankyou sir" said Harry.

"Yeah thankyou sir" said Hayley.

lllllllllllllllllllllll

When they had finally settled in to their new quarters they actually stood back to look at what was in the actual Common Room.

There were all sorts of things for them to use for their enjoyment. Things like Pinball Machines, a mini, fully workable Quidditch pitch with teams and balls included.

But the best thing of the lot was the Move-any-where Mirror. All you had to do was say where you wanted to go and it would take you there just like that. Harry was the one who got the first chance to use it, because he needed to go to the library and his song book he had left there yesterday.

"Madam Pince" Harry asked the librarian.

"Yes Mr Potter what is it" she said.

"Yesterday you wouldn't happen to have found a blue book labelled 'My Stuff' would you" he asked.

"Hold on a second I'll go and check the lost and found" she said.

So Harry waited for about five minutes while she searched the lost and found bucket.

"Here we go is this it?" she asked.

"Yes that's it. Thank you Madam Pince" he said.

"That's quite alright Mr Potter" she said.

So Harry left the library with the book clutched tightly in his left hand. Madam Pince was wondering what was so special about a book when he left. Little did she know that it contained Harry's deepest thoughts put into songs. His latest one he hadn't finished yet but he was getting there.

When he got back to the Heads new common room Hayley was sitting on the lounge waiting for him.

"What's that" she asked, she looked as if she had been crying.

"It's nothing, hey what's wrong?" he asked her concernedly.

"What, oh nothing I'm fine" she said unconvincingly.

"Sure your fine that's just why you've been crying" Harry said.

"Look don't worry about me I'm fine okay" she said.

"Okay then" Harry said.

"Now you didn't answer my question properly" she said.

"What question?" asked Harry.

"What's in the book?" she asked again.

"Oh this it's ah just umm" he said.

"Harry James Potter what is in the book" she asked sternly.

"Some songs" he said finally.

"Really did you write them yourself?" she asked.

"Yeah" he said.

"Well why don't you sing me one?" she asked.

"They're not very good" he said.

"Hey who cares just sing me one okay" she said.

"Hey look, I'll sing you my latest one but not right now because it's not quite finished. I'll sing it for you tonight after dinner" he said.

"Okay you're on" she said.

llllllllllllllllllllllll

So Harry sat for the whole afternoon with his guitar and worked his butt off to come up with the rest of the song.

When he was absolutely sure that the song was as good as he could get it he went down for dinner.

He sat there for as long as he could dreading the moment when he finally had to sing the song to her. But the moment came quicker than Harry wanted it to.

He made his way back to the heads Common Room and started to prepare himself.

When she arrived he was ready to go.

"Now are you ready" she asked him.

"Yep" said Harry.

"Well lets go" she said.

And this is what he sung that night:

**Summer has come and passed**

**The innocent can never last**

**Wake me up when September ends**

**Like my fathers come to pass**

**Seven years has gone so fast**

**Wake me up when September ends**

**Here comes the rain again**

**Falling from the stars**

**Drenched in my pain again**

**Becoming who we are**

**As my memory rests**

**But never forgets what I lost**

**Wake me up when September ends**

**Summer has come and passed**

**The innocent can never last**

**Wake me up when September ends**

**Ring out the bells again**

**Like we did when spring began**

**Wake me up when September ends**

**Here comes the rain again**

**Falling from the stars**

**Drenched in my pain again**

**Becoming who we are**

**As my memory rests**

**But never forgets what I lost**

**Wake me up when September ends**

**Wake me up when September ends**

Hayley sat there stunned when he finished. Harry mistook this for disbelief at how crap it was.

"its alright you know, you can say it was shit if you want" he said.

"Harry I would never say that was shit, not in a million years" she said.

"what" said Harry not believing what he heard.

"that was amazing I have never heard something as good as that" she said.

"really" he said, moving closer to her.

"really, really" she said moving closer to him.

"thank you so much" said Harry.

"no worries" she said.

Then they kissed. Harry couldn't believe what was happening. She was kissing him. All he could do was kiss back.

**A/N: there you go. Thanks to all my reviewers you guys rok almost as much as Greenday. Lol just joking you guys are cool.**


End file.
